


Art: "In the Dojo"

by pandora_gold



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Drawing, F/M, dojo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 11:30:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5867596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandora_gold/pseuds/pandora_gold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drawing!!!</p>
<p>A startled Kaoru and Kenshin if they were interrupted in the middle of “sparring” in the dojo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art: "In the Dojo"

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been reading a lot of Rurouni Kenshin fan fic’s recently. I Love the anime and manga, and I just decided to re-watch it, and I realized I had never read any fan fics, so I have been on a Kenshin fan fic binge. 
> 
> This drawing is just an image I had in my head of a startled Kaoru and Kenshin if they were interrupted in the middle of “sparring” in the dojo.

**Author's Note:**

> And as always comments are loved!!!
> 
> I also don't mind criticism as long as it is constructive, because how can I grow as an artist if no one tells me what I'm doing wrong?


End file.
